Another Way
by Nieryka
Summary: AU. Gabriel não mataria seu irmão e além do mais não era Michael quem devia morrer.


Titulo: Another Way

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Movie Legião (2010)

Par: Michael/Gabriel

Classificação: Slash/M

Sumário: AU. Gabriel não seria capaz de matar seu Irmão e afinal de contas não era ele quem devia morrer. Angst AND humor porque não sou de ferro!

Estou de volta! Ou quase...

Assisti o filme Legião de 2010 com Paul Bettany e Kevin Durand e simplesmente não resisti. Tanta tensão e angst entre Michael e Gabriel não poderia passar em branco para uma fã de slash/yaoi como eu. Além do mais Paul Bettany é o arcanjo mais pretty do mundo e eu tenho um size kink terrível (explicando: Paul Bettany tem 1,90 e Kevin Durand tem 1,98! Esse povo quer me matar...)! Não está lá essas coisas porque vocês sabem: passei um BOM tempo doente e estou muuuito enferrujada e praticamente esqueci a língua portuguesa XD. Mesmo assim espero que gostem. E sim, vou continuar algumas das outras fanfics. Soon!

Mudei o final da luta entre os dois arcanjos e o destino de Bob porque EU POSSO (adorei o Bob okay, me processem) e também por razões pervertidas, vocês vão ver. Não vou focar em Charlie, Jeep e no bebê (realmente não ligo pra eles... e afinal de contas logo vai estrear uma série no Scify que é uma continuação do filme então quem quiser saber mais sobre eles vai poder assistir a bendita. Sim, a série vai ter um Michael, mas infelizmente não é o Paul Bettany.), apenas nos dois arcanjos e em Bob, a testemunha acidental desse relacionamento no mínimo inusitado.

**Another Way**

- Já chega. - ofegou Michael sobre as costas do irmão, os braços bem apertados ao redor do pescoço de Gabriel. - Gabriel, já chega!

Apesar do esforço para se soltar, das asas batendo frenéticas para deslocar Michael de cima de si o arcanjo estava perdendo, sufocando sob a força do menor. Curvado ele tateou a sua frente, recuperou a enorme maça derrubada durante a luta e posicionou a ponta contra o ombro. A lâmina longa saltou e perfurou-o atingindo Michael, atravessando o peito do irmão. Gabriel fechou os olhos.

Michael, olhos arregalados e boca aberta em um grito mudo de dor e surpresa deslizou das costas do irmão e caiu ao chão.

- Por quê? - ele balbuciou quando Gabriel voltou-se para ele, lágrimas brilhando.

- Não é você quem deve morrer, irmão. Tendo desafiado nosso Pai ou não. - foi a resposta de Gabriel. Ele se ajoelhou e inclinou-se por cima do irmão. O ferimento fora calculado, tão perto do coração que deixaria Michael incapaz de lutar ou impedi-lo, mas não o mataria. Anjos não morriam tão facilmente.

- A criança vive, Gabriel. Há... outra chance. Sempre... sempre existe outro caminho. - Michael ergueu a mão com dificuldade para tocar o rosto do irmão, que o olhava atentamente, aquelas lágrimas teimando em cair pela dor que ferir Michael lhe causava. - Não faça isso...

- Como você pode preferir a eles? Como pode amá-los mais do que a Ele? Mais do que a _mim_?

E era essa a chave do ódio que Michael vira nos olhos de Gabriel quando este atacara Jeep, a criança chorando nos braços do rapaz; quando Gabriel golpeara Bob para longe de seu caminho. O rosto de Michael suavizou-se e ele limpou com o polegar uma lágrima que rolava pelo rosto de Gabriel que ainda o encarava com tristeza e arrependimento.

- Eu acredito neles, Gabriel... - ele sorriu levemente, ainda incapaz de fazer mais do que mover a mão e acariciar o rosto do irmão. - Meu amor por eles não torna menor meu amor por nosso Pai... ou por você.

Foi a vez de Gabriel estender a mão e pousá-la na face ferida do irmão, cenho franzido, procurando qualquer inverdade, qualquer truque ou malícia mas era inútil e ele sabia disso. Michael jamais mentia e se alguém ali estava sendo desonesto com seu próprio coração era Gabriel.

A esse pensamento o arcanjo endireitou o corpo, suas asas abrindo-se para finalmente erguer-se, mas Michael segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza.

- Deixe-os ir, Gabriel. - Michael encarou-o com súplica no olhar, não como se temesse por eles, mas como se temesse pelo irmão.

- Por quê? - perguntou o arcanjo quando Michael o puxou novamente e ele inclinou-se mais perto, seu rosto a centímetros do rosto do irmão. Michael ergueu-se um pouco, seus lábios roçando na face de Gabriel antes de chegarem a seu ouvido.

- Por mim.

Gabriel fechou os olhos por um momento então aninhou sua mão livre na parte de trás da cabeça do irmão, ajudando-o a voltar a deitar-se. Michael ainda segurava seu braço, mas isso não importava mais porque o arcanjo de cabelos negros não estava mais tentando se soltar. Encarando o irmão ele se inclinou mais e pousou os lábios na testa de Michael. Os olhos de seu irmão se fecharam devagar e Gabriel pousou outro beijo leve sobre os lábios de Michael, surpreendendo-se ao senti-los entreabrirem-se ao contato.

Não era o primeiro beijo que eles partilhavam mas havia algo mais naquele gesto desta vez e quando Gabriel imitou o irmão deu-se conta de um desejo tão intenso que atravessou-o como um raio e fez seu corpo inteiro retesar-se.

Gabriel amava o irmão. Não havia dúvida sobre isso, fosse no Céu ou na Terra, mas não era o amor que sentia por seus outros irmãos e irmãs, por seu Pai ou Suas criaturas. Era um sentimento mais incontrolável e selvagem, egoísta e possessivo que o fizera odiar as criaturas que fora ensinado a amar pela simples razão de que Michael escolhera a eles em vez de permanecer ao lado dele. Michael o obrigara a vir até ali e lutar com ele, tudo por desafiar a vontade do Pai por aqueles homens e mulheres mortais.

E agora Gabriel sabia que estava perdido ao afundar mais e mais nos lábios de Michael; o beijo faminto e exigente tomando-lhes o fôlego e a razão a ponto de fazê-los ofegarem contra a boca um do outro, as mãos de Michael afundando nos cabelos escuros e curtos do irmão. Gabriel pressionava-se contra ele esquecendo-lhe os ferimentos, mas encontrando outras reações no corpo de Michael que quase o deixaram tonto.

- Você sempre passou muito tempo entre eles... - observou o arcanjo com um quase sorriso de divertimento, ao qual Michael respondeu com um revirar de olhos característico.

- Isto não é por causa deles. - Michael murmurou arqueando-se um pouco dolorosamente contra o irmão, aproveitando para deslizar uma coxa entre as pernas de Gabriel, pressionando-a firme e fazendo o outro arcanjo puxar o ar com força e lançar lhe um olhar de reprovação e choque. Michael sorriu como uma criança travessa.

- Michael... - os olhos de Gabriel brilharam, as pupilas escurecendo perigosamente em meio ao novo patamar de excitação que experimentava e ele quase... quase...esqueceu que acabara de ferir seu irmão quase mortalmente e também que tinha uma missão; a única coisa em sua mente era Michael e todas as coisas que ele gostaria de fazer com aquele seu irmão rebelde e terrível. - Não.

- Gabriel, não. - Michael tentou segurá-lo de novo mas desta vez o arcanjo se desvencilhou gentil mas firmemente e ergueu-se pronto para continuar sua missão mesmo sob o olhar suplicante do irmão e mesmo desejando nada mais do que continuar ali. - Dê a eles uma chance de provar que podem mudar! Gabriel!

- Eu darei a eles uma chance. -disse o arcanjo afastando-se para a porta. - Se eles conseguirem me impedir hoje eu os deixarei em paz... por algum tempo. Se você tem tanta fé neles deixe que provem seu valor. - e antes que Michael pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa o arcanjo abriu suas asas e levantou voo deixando Michael ali impotente para impedi-lo ou mesmo segui-lo.

Michael não teria como saber que momentos depois os três seres humanos que tinham escapado de Paradise Falls iriam, sim, provar seu valor e que Gabriel teria um encontro nada agradável com uma granada disfarçada sob cobertores de bebê, mas ele tinha _fé_.

Fora uma surpresa e tanto para Gabriel.

**ooo000ooo**

Michael conseguiu se levantar após algum esforço e avaliou seus ferimentos: o ferimento da lâmina de Gabriel ainda ia demorar algum tempo para fechar completamente, mas o corte em sua barriga já estava melhorando. Ele poderia andar e até dirigir, mas não lutar. Teria que ser o suficiente por enquanto.

Quando se dirigia para a porta dos fundos notou Bob ainda caído por trás do balcão onde fora atirado por Gabriel. O homem estava vivo, respirando e o olhando com uma expressão no mínimo intrigante.

- Bem... -disse o homem fracamente- Você vai me dar uma mãozinha ou não?

Michael foi até ele e o ajudou a levantar-se, os dois escorando-se um no outro para não cair e o anjo deu uma olhada rápida e avaliadora no ferimento de Bob. Ele iria viver. Gabriel não o atingira fatalmente também e isso trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Michael. Seu irmão não era um assassino... nenhum deles era.

- Eu ia perguntar se você está feliz em me ver ou se essa é uma metralhadora nas suas calças - comentou Bob enquanto eles se arrastavam para os fundos - Mas pelo que eu ouvi da sua _conversa_ com seu irmão sei que posso ficar descansado.

- Sua caminhonete nos fundos está funcionando? - perguntou Michael ignorando o comentário e abrindo a porta. Os possessos não estavam mais ali, provavelmente atendendo a outros chamados agora que a criança tinha nascido. Eles seriam inúteis para caçá-la e isso era uma vantagem.

- Eu a deixei pronta enquanto vocês cuidavam das janelas. Nunca se pode esquecer do plano B...ou C.

Algum tempo depois que os dois estavam rodando Bob franziu o cenho e olhou para Michael.

- Essa não é direção que eles estavam indo. Não é a direção para...

- Não, não é. - respondeu o anjo, interrompendo-o - Estamos indo para o lado contrário.

- Quer me dizer por quê? Eu achei que íamos ajudar os garotos e, que diabos, meu filho está lá!

- Jeep vai cuidar de Charlie e da criança. - Michael lançou lhe um olhar rápido - Ele não é mais um garoto... nenhum deles é. Ele precisa fazer isso sozinho por enquanto e você precisa de cuidados médicos. Infelizmente você está comigo e eu não pretendo ir naquela direção.

Bob estava pronto para protestar, aquilo lhe parecia uma tremenda conversa pra boi dormir mas então voltou atrás e considerou aquilo com cuidado.

- Você os está afastando dele, não é? Ele vai procurar por você e você não quer estar perto da criança quando isso acontecer.

Michael assentiu e o homem ergueu as mãos para cima num gesto exasperado.

- Oh ótimo! Agora além de não saber se eles estão realmente fora de perigo eu vou servir de vela pra dois anjos!

- Ninguém está fora de perigo. - disse Michael sombriamente - Mas eles estão a salvo por enquanto. - Bob olhou para ele sem entender e ele explicou - Não sei como eles conseguiram, mas Gabriel não conseguiu matar a criança... eu saberia. De acordo com a promessa que me fez ele vai dar a eles algum tempo agora.

- E depois?

- Gabriel e os outros anjos não são o único perigo para sua espécie. Outras criaturas verão uma oportunidade de caçá-los agora que o mundo voltou mais ou menos a uma nova idade das trevas.

O homem remexeu-se inquieto no banco, as dores incomodando-o mesmo que alguns momentos antes Michael tivesse parado por alguns minutos para aplicar-lhe rapidamente alguns antissépticos e bandagens e até mesmo dar-lhe um analgésico que encontraram no kit de primeiros socorros do carro.

- O que você quer dizer com outras criaturas? - perguntou, preocupado, mas já fazendo uma ideia do que viria... ele apenas não queria acreditar.

Michael apenas olhou para ele e Bob passou ambas as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Perfeito. - murmurou meio que para si mesmo e então se sentiu zonzo. Michael notou a palidez do homem e indicou o banco de trás com um movimento de cabeça.

- Deite-se. Há uma casa alguns quilômetros à frente. Vou cuidar melhor dos seus ferimentos lá.

- Eu estou bem. - respondeu Bob mal humorado - Não preciso me deitar. O que eu preciso é de uma cerveja. Ou possivelmente mais de uma. Tequila ou uísque também servem. - olhou para Michael e ergueu uma sobrancelha- Anjos bebem?

- Salvo algumas exceções nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que vocês fazem.

- Oh eu percebi. - Bob assentiu e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas num gesto bem explícito de que siiiim, ele sabia muito bem. Michael nem piscou, mas Bob não desistiria tão fácil - Isso não deveria ser... sei lá... pecado pra vocês?

- Eu duvido que alguém poderia considerar uma cerveja algo como pecado, Bob. Mas eu prefiro vinho e ocasionalmente suco de laranja. - disse o anjo sem tirar os olhos da estrada, fazendo Bob estreitar os olhos.

- Okay, você é um arcanjo espertinho, já entendi. - ele comprimiu um braço sobre as bandagens e fez uma careta. - Talvez eu precise mesmo me deitar.

**ooo000ooo**

Os analgésicos derrubaram Bob bem antes de chegarem a tal casa, já no meio da noite, e Michael teve que carregá-lo até o quarto que ficava nos fundos. O ex-dono de Paradise Falls só acordou algum tempo depois, quando Michael estava terminando de abotoar a camisa do pijama em que metera Bob após limpá-lo e cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- E aquela cerveja...?

Em silêncio Michael passou-lhe uma lata fechada que estivera descansando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama abrindo-a com um gesto rápido e preciso antes de deixá-la segura entre os dedos de Bob. O homem sorriu agradecido e ergueu a lata num pequeno brinde antes de tomar um longo gole. É claro que ele não devia beber, mas que diabos... ele merecia aquilo depois de tudo o que tinham passado nessas últimas horas.

- Você tem certeza de que Jeep está bem? De que todos eles estão bem? - tomou mais um gole de cerveja e devolveu a lata à mesinha, encarando Michael. O arcanjo estava sentado ao seu lado na cama e vestindo roupas limpas agora. Ele olhava para algum ponto qualquer no tapete.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que eles estão vivos. É o máximo que posso sentir no momento sem me atrever a olhar mais profundamente e alertar outros. - ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou Bob - Quando você estiver melhor pode pegar a caminhonete e ir até eles sozinho.

Bob balançou a cabeça.

- E quanto a você? O que vai fazer? Apenas brincar de esconde-esconde com o grandalhão e esperar que ele não vá atrás deles enquanto estiver ocupado com você?

Michael soltou um suspiro levemente aborrecido e Bob calculou que acabaria indo longe demais uma hora ou outra naquele assunto... mas ele não dava a mínima. Não pedira um Apocalipse no seu quintal e mesmo que Michael estivesse do lado deles não significava que Bob ia aguentar tudo caladinho enquanto o Céu tentava ferrar com eles. Se isso significava ser um pé no saco de Michael então o anjo que engolisse a coisa.

- Eu ainda posso tentar convencê-lo a se juntar a mim. A nós. - Michael respondeu, levantando-se e pegando a cerveja da mesinha. - Mas eu também pretendo caçar as outras coisas que podem tentar chegar a Charlie e ao bebê. Os anjos comuns não vão tocá-los mas outras criaturas não vão seguir essa regra. - ele se virou para sair - Descanse

- Ei! Aonde vai com minha cerveja?

Michael deu um meio sorriso enquanto passava pela porta olhando para Bob por sobre o ombro.

- Você já bebeu o suficiente. Ordens médicas.

- Não me lembro do seu nome ser Raphael, sabe!

- Pra alguém que não acredita em Deus você sabe bastante sobre os Seus anjos, Bob. Boa noite.

**ooo000ooo**

Michael bebeu o restante da cerveja em um único gole e a jogou no cesto de lixo ao lado da porta dos fundos da cozinha.

É claro que ele não precisava dormir e não estava cansado, apenas um pouco fraco. Ergueu a mão para o peito e tocou levemente a bandagem e o curativo que fizera. O corte em sua barriga já estava quase cicatrizado e logo não restaria mais do que uma leve cicatriz ali. As asas de seus irmãos eram tão letais quanto suas armas de confiança e Michael sentiu a tristeza alcançá-lo.

Os anjos costumavam comunicar-se uns com os outros através de suas vozes interiores e também leves, delicados toques de suas asas. Era preciso ter cuidado, claro, porque elas era afiadas mas também podiam ser usadas para acariciar, confortar e as vezes oferecer um leve empurrão quando um anjo mais jovem precisava de mais incentivo para uma tarefa; muitas vezes elas também serviam como aviso. Nada como receber o tapa da asa de um irmão quando você passava dos limites e o aborrecia. Michael ganhava muitos desses e a maior parte vinha de Gabriel, sempre mais sério e fácil de provocar.

Um delicado sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do arcanjo ao se lembrar das vezes sem conta em que os dois se sentavam para ler em meio aos jardins prateados de seu lar e ele cutucava Gabriel com as pontas macias de suas asas para irritá-lo e fazê-lo se desconcentrar durante a leitura. Gabriel aguentava bravamente esses assaltos por bastante tempo, batendo uma de suas asas contra a de Michael vez ou outra para afastá-la ou bloqueá-la. Os outros anjos que passavam pelo jardim reviravam os olhos ou riam discretamente daquela infantilidade até que Gabriel se irritava de verdade e golpeava Michael de repente fazendo-o cair do banco; então Raphael aparecia e censurava a ambos enquanto Michael tentava não sorrir porque Gabriel mantinha os olhos baixos embora lutasse contra uma vontade enorme de estrangular o irmão por fazê-lo ser repreendido daquela maneira como se não fossem General e Tenente dos Exércitos de Deus e sim dois querubins travessos!

E então, quando Raphael finalmente se retirava, Michael fugia para as profundezas do jardim com Gabriel em seu encalço e os dois lutavam rápida e furiosamente, mas nunca seriamente, até que o arcanjo de cabelos claros finalmente se desculpasse e então os dois selavam sua trégua com um beijo e se deixavam ficar ali no chão, enganchados um no outro, suas asas tocando-se muito de leve numa brincadeira que também era uma carícia terna.

E agora aquilo jamais voltaria a acontecer.

**ooo000ooo**

Dois dias depois Bob estava se sentindo bem melhor e reclamara bastante a respeito do minibar vazio que encontrara por trás de um painel na sala de visitas. Ele tinha certeza de que Michael tinha escondido as bebidas mesmo que o anjo não se pronunciasse sobre o assunto e só aparecesse uma vez ou outra com uma lata de cerveja que tirava aparentemente de lugar nenhum e da qual o pai de Jeep só podia beber no máximo dois goles.

Ele estava sentado na varanda da casa, que graças a Deus... modo de falar... tinha um bom gerador e bastante combustível além de uma despensa cheia e um congelador igualmente abastecido. Até onde Bob podia dizer Michael não era fã de carne mas não deixava de comer outras coisas como batatas e vegetais congelados que preparava para eles.

- Um anjo que sabe cozinhar. Eu não sei por que alguma coisa ainda consegue me surpreender. - ele dissera após Michael mandá-lo se sentar da primeira vez que o encontrara tentando fritar um bife enorme na cozinha simpática e limpa, substituindo-o sem nenhum problema aparente. Michael não dissera nada mas após alguns minutos Bob estava jantando seu bife com algumas ervilhas, brócolis e purê de batata.

Naquele momento Michael estava verificando o óleo da caminhonete. Precisavam deixá-la sempre pronta para o caso de precisarem fugir as pressas já que nem Bob nem Michael estavam fortes o suficiente para enfrentar os perigos que agora rondavam por aí a espreita. E era por isso que Michael nunca dormia e muitas vezes Bob podia vê-lo caminhando ao redor da casa ou apenas de pé na varanda, investigando a escuridão e, Bob percebeu, o céu.

Bob também não dormia muito. A maior parte da noite ele pensava em Jeep e no que tinha acontecido e de como todos ali estavam ferrados se Deus resolvera abandoná-los a própria sorte com anjos e o que mais resolvesse aparecer para tirar uma casquinha. Ele pensava até pouco tempo atrás que Deus não existia, claro... mas de repente saber que ele existe e que agora não quer mais saber da humanidade mostrava-se muito, muito pior.

- Quem diabos escolheu Charlie como a nova virgem Maria, afinal? E meu filho como o protetor do Salvador? - ele perguntou quando Michael subia os degraus da varanda. - Quero dizer... não foi uma ideia das mais brilhantes. Eu sei que Charlie é uma boa garota... do jeito dela... e que Jeep... bem... ele é só... - não pôde continuar porque Michael o olhava daquele jeito sereno mas firme que o deixava aborrecido.

- Eles vão conseguir. - ele respondeu largando a lata de diesel no chão e limpando as mãos no trapo que levava na outra mão. - O mundo precisa que eles consigam e eu não vejo nenhum deles fugindo desse fardo. Outras pessoas... outras pessoas podem parecer fortes, decididas... mas quando algo realmente grande está em jogo são os que menos se espera os que se tornam verdadeiros salvadores. - o anjo pegou a lata de diesel novamente e rumou para a garagem atrás da casa para guardá-la.

- Eu só estou dizendo que é preciso muito mais do que apenas aqueles dois para criar uma criança que vai ser o Salvador da Humanidade! - Bob gritou atrás dele teimosamente ao que Michael retrucou, sua voz audível mesmo quando ele dobrou a esquina da varanda e desapareceu:

- Eles não estão sozinhos. Eles têm os profetas, as instruções e nós.

Naquela noite as primeiras criaturas apareceram.

Michael podia não estar pronto para uma luta com outro arcanjo como Gabriel mas foi com relativa facilidade que ele se livrou do pequeno grupo de demônios que resolvera aparecer para o jantar sem ser convidado. Bob também fizera sua parte ao acertar em cheio um deles pela janela, o tiro da espingarda tão forte que arrancou aquela coisa horrorosa e cheia de presas que a criatura equilibrava sobre os ombros e passava por uma cabeça.

Ver finalmente um demônio em carne e osso (ou algo assim...) quase deixou Bob com saudades dos anjos.

Na noite seguinte foi Gabriel quem apareceu.

Michael estava terminando de lavar os pratos (as pequenas tarefas domésticas mantinham os dois ocupados e em perspectiva embora Bob frequentemente esquecesse de secar os pratos e sumisse em direção à sala com sua meia lata de cerveja para assistir algum programa ou filme que os antigos donos tivessem gravado no aparelho deles...) quando captou o som de asas. Ele foi rapidamente até a sala em tempo de ver a porta se abrir de repente fazendo Bob pular da poltrona e agarrar a espingarda ao lado.

Gabriel entrou de um modo nada muito diferente de sua visita a Paradise Falls e Bob soltou um " Mas que porra..." ante de mirar no arcanjo. Este apenas o olhou vagamente, dirigindo o olhar para trás de Bob. O homem então franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado finalmente notando Michael.

- ...acho que é melhor deixar vocês a sós, certo?

Gabriel olhou para ele mais uma vez, suas asas ajeitando-se contra suas costas e Bob ergueu as duas mãos antes de sair da poltrona. Passou por Michael, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Gabriel, e disse:

- Não se incomodem comigo. Eu vou... ahn... estar no quarto... ouvindo um pouco de música. Música bem alta. - ele acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do anjo que poderia muito bem ser um "Vai fundo, amigão." o ex-dono de posto de gasolina desapareceu rapidamente no corredor.

Michael virou o rosto para acompanhá-lo com o olhar e quando se voltou novamente Gabriel estava bem na sua frente.

- Gabriel... -ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando o irmão tomou seu rosto nas mãos e o beijou tão repentina e selvagemente que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. Michael agarrou os braços do outro arcanjo, tombou a cabeça levemente de lado e abriu os lábios para permitir que Gabriel aprofundasse o beijo como queria... como ambos precisavam.

Então Gabriel se deteve de repente e Michael estava a ponto de perguntar o que acontecera quando o irmão franziu o cenho e virou o rosto para o corredor. A porta do quarto dos fundos bateu rapidamente e Michael revirou os olhos.

Dando uma olhada rápida para trás de Michael e então o encarando novamente o arcanjo ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédula.

- Lavando louça?

Michael bufou e empurrou Gabriel de volta para a sala, as mãos de ambos nunca saindo de cima do outro, tão próximos que o primeiro podia sentir o roçar suave das asas do segundo nos lados de seu corpo.

- Você demorou. - observou Michael não sem um leve tom de repreensão não na voz mas no olhar que jamais abandonava o de Gabriel.

- Você deu granadas a eles, Michael. - Gabriel estava ainda menos satisfeito tanto com seu atraso quanto com toda a situação e finalmente, quando viu o pequeno sorriso divertido nos lábios de Michael, desvencilhou-se do irmão e deu-lhe as costas, contrariado. Michael apenas suspirou e deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo - Eu soube dos demônios. - ele disse sem se voltar- Eles não são nada contra um anjo... menos ainda contra você... mas é isso o que você quer, Michael? Proteger os seres humanos contra essas criaturas inferiores, salvá-los não só de si mesmos mas de todo o resto? Isso não é digno de você.

- Eles precisam de ajuda, Gabriel. Um dia a criança irá guiá-los mas ainda é cedo para isso. E não existe tarefa indigna quando o objetivo é guiado por amor. Você sabe disso.

- Amor! - Gabriel virou-se para ele quase cuspindo a palavra e Michael se retraiu. - O que eles sabem sobre Amor? O Pai os amou como a nenhuma outra criatura sob os céus e com o que eles retornaram essa devoção? Guerras, violência e uma ambição desmedida que destrói tudo o que tocam! É a essas criaturas que você quer dedicar seu Amor?

Michael se aproximou devagar e estendeu a mão para o irmão, sua expressão suave bem como sua voz ao responder.

- Eles estão perdidos, sempre estiveram. Nós falhamos em nossa tarefa de guiá-los, nós os deixamos sozinhos enquanto outros se interessavam por eles mais e mais a cada dia, a cada século. - ele tocou o braço de Gabriel que o olhava de cenho franzido e dava a impressão de poder se esquivar de seu toque a qualquer momento, e deixou a mão deslizar para a mão do irmão. - Nós pedimos algo pelo qual eles ainda não estavam prontos, Gabriel... e o verdadeiro Amor não precisa que o retornem. - Ele podia ver nos olhos do irmão que ele poderia ceder... com o tempo. Ele queria ceder, mesmo que apenas por causa de seu amor por Michael, ele podia ver isso no modo como o rosto de Gabriel se suavizou a suas palavras e pela maneira que seu corpo voltou a aproximar-se do dele. - Fique comigo... nem que seja por algum tempo... e deixe-me mostrar o que eu vejo. Nós só vemos o pior deles a maior parte do tempo porque nós só voltamos nossos olhos para eles quando fazem algo de errado. Deixe-me mostrar o bem de que eles são capazes.

Gabriel piscou algumas vezes, o olhar de seu irmão tão límpido e ansioso, sua voz tão suave e convincente em seu apelo que ele quase disse sim ali mesmo e imediatamente. Mas ele ainda sentia raiva daquelas criaturas que desafiavam seu Pai e fizeram seu Irmão cair e desafiar ele mesmo Suas ordens. Os seres humanos que afastaram seu amado irmão e quase o haviam forçado a matar Michael.

O arcanjo de cabelos claros leu tudo isso na expressão de Gabriel e baixou os olhos deixando que apenas suas mãos e sua voz comunicassem o que sentia.

- Mesmo que não seja por eles... fique comigo por apenas alguns dias. Eu sinto falta da sua presença ao meu lado. E disto. - ele acrescentou ao passar seus braços em volta da cintura de Gabriel, seus lábios procurando os do irmão ao mesmo tempo em que este o envolvia com suas grandes asas por puro reflexo. A expressão dolorida no rosto de Gabriel contava a Michael o quanto ele também sentia falta dele e de como iria sentir ainda mais a falta do toque e da suave intimidade que as asas de ambos podiam comunicar ao tocarem uma à outra.

- Suas asas... - ele murmurou contra os lábios de Michael. - Deixe-me ver.

Michael ergueu os olhos para ele então os baixou novamente, nervoso.

- Não.

- Michael, deixe-me ver. - a voz de Gabriel era firme bem como as mãos que agora forçavam Michael a virar-se de costas. O arcanjo lutou brevemente, lançando lhe um olhar furioso que continha mais embaraço do que raiva, mas finalmente cedeu. Gabriel ergueu a camiseta escura que Michael vestia por cima da cabeça deste e a jogou de lado na poltrona de Bob. Ele traçou com as pontas dos dedos as compridas cicatrizes nas costas do irmão enquanto Michael, olhos fechados com força, reprimia a lembrança da dor e tentava não contrair-se sob o toque.

- Gabriel...?- com um misto de surpresa e consternação Michael virou o rosto ligeiramente de lado para ver Gabriel, pois sentira as lágrimas quentes deste caindo sobre o local onde deviam estar suas asas e agora só havia aquelas duas feias cicatrizes. Antes de dizer ou fazer alguma coisa mais Michael sentiu os lábios do irmão também sobre elas e ele mesmo não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas. - Perdoe-me, irmão.

Gabriel o virou novamente para si e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os polegares, suas asas envolvendo-o novamente, acariciando lhe as costas delicadamente com as pontas macias que também eram tão letais quanto adagas quando eles assim o desejavam.

- Está tudo bem. - assegurou Gabriel puxando Michael para si, beijando-o ternamente, testa, faces e lábios, deixando que aquele sentimento entre eles afastasse a dor e a tristeza de seu destino e crescesse mais e mais até que em sua mente só existisse aquele amor e aquele desejo que seria capaz de deflagrar um inferno bem no meio da Terra.

Em meio aos beijos e aos toques que exploravam um ao outro, cada vez mais exigentes e ousados, Gabriel disse sim. Ele ficaria com Michael. Nem que fosse mesmo por apenas alguns dias.

**ooo000ooo**

Na manhã seguinte Bob acordou um pouco sobressaltado e notou duas coisas.

A primeira foi que o aparelho de mp4 (e os fones que fizera questão de usar durante o sono para não ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse da sua conta e pudesse estar acontecendo na sala) estava desligado e em cima da mesinha de cabeceira; a segunda coisa foi o aroma simplesmente irresistível de panquecas, café fresco e possivelmente os mais deliciosos ovos com bacon já feitos na Terra. Livrando-se das cobertas e jogando um roupão sobre a calça do pijama e a camiseta que vestia ele mandou a discrição para o inferno e que se danasse se os dois pombinhos angelicais estivessem se agarrando na cozinha; ele estava faminto e aquele aroma o estava chamando como uma sereia a um marinheiro.

Ao chegar na cozinha ele tentou não parecer muito chocado com a visão altamente surreal de um arcanjo sentado à mesa, tomando café em uma caneca enorme com a figura de um panda, as longas asas tocando o chão dos dois lados da cadeira. Havia uma pilha interessante de panquecas no prato a frente dele bem como um fino quadrado de manteiga e o que só podia ser mel ou algum outro tipo de calda escorrendo de cima delas.

- Diabos me mordam. - disse Bob antes de conseguir se segurar e Gabriel apenas dirigiu um olhar neutro na direção dele antes de voltar a concentrar-se no café. Parecia mesmo bem concentrado, como se fosse a primeira vez que tomava algo assim na vida. E Bob imaginou que provavelmente era exatamente isso.

Michael estava apoiado contra o balcão da cozinha, os braços cruzados, olhando para Gabriel com aquela sua expressão serena e algo indecifrável. Quando Bob entrou na cozinha virou o rosto para ele e apontou o prato cheio de bacon e ovos em frente do lugar vazio na mesa a direita de Gabriel. Havia um prato de panquecas ao lado daquele também.

Bob sentou-se como se estivesse sob os efeitos de algum tipo de sonho e continuou encarando Gabriel por mais algum tempo. Ainda se lembrava de como aquelas asas eram afiadas e de como o anjo quase afundara a cara de seu filho no assoalho com aquela maça. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada mais abrangente e constatou que não, a coisa não estava ali no cinto dele. Provavelmente ele a pendurara no cabideiro junto da porta...

E foi então que Bob começou a rir porque a tensão de todos aqueles dias mais a situação em que todos estavam simplesmente estourou dentro dele como uma bolha e era ridículo demais estar ali tomando aquele café da manhã de comercial de tevê preparado por um arcanjo, sentado ao lado do namorado-irmão deste como se aquele maldito não tivesse tentado matar todos os que ele amava há apenas algumas noites atrás!

Michael olhava para ele em silêncio, pois sabia o que estava acontecendo e sabia também que a mente de Bob precisava daquilo, precisava de um escape. Gabriel olhou para Michael por um momento e então pousou a caneca de volta na mesa, sua atenção agora voltada para aquela pilha de panquecas que lhe eram tão estranhas quanto o café apesar de ele ter achado o café até que bastante tolerável... até saboroso.

- Desculpe... - disse Bob, limpando algumas lágrimas de riso com a manga do roupão e ainda rindo ao pegar o garfo e a faca e começar a cortar uma fatia de bacon. - É a primeira vez que tomo café com dois arcanjos principalmente depois de um deles ter tentado matar a mim e ao meu filho numa mesma noite. - e com um sorriso enorme e sarcástico para ambos os seres celestiais enfiou uma generosa garfada de ovos e bacon na boca acompanhando-a com um rápido e igualmente generoso gole de café. - Hunm... isso aqui está ótimo! Se eu ainda tivesse um posto com restaurante de beira de estrada eu com certeza ia te oferecer um emprego, Michael. Mas nós sabemos o que aconteceu, certo? Nada mais de posto de gasolina e restaurante de beira de estrada e nada mais de um monte de outras coisas graças ao maldito Apocalipse! - e com isso ele enfiou mais uma garfada de ovos e bacon na boca, sorrindo.

Michael respirou fundo e baixou o olhar; não havia motivo para fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser esperar que Bob se acalmasse. Gabriel estava comendo em silêncio e fingindo não ligar para as palavras do homem, mas Michael podia ver a linha dura do maxilar do irmão e o leve estreitar de seus olhos.

- Aposto que essas panquecas estão ótimas, huh. - continuou Bob, diretamente para Gabriel. - Ele cozinha que é uma maravilha, precisa ver o bife com purê de batatas que ele sabe fazer. Você não acreditaria no quanto é bom... mas talvez você apenas acabasse comendo os vegetais como ele... se todos os anjos são vegetarianos, claro. - ele sorriu novamente e tomou um gole do café. - E então? São todos vegetarianos? Michael não fala muito, mas eu também não perguntei isso ainda... então aqui está. E por que cargas d'água o nosso cozinheiro não está comendo? Dieta?

- Ele não come muito. - foi a resposta de Gabriel e ouvir a voz do arcanjo fez Bob pausar o garfo a caminho da boca e talvez tenha rearranjado alguns parafusos também. O arcanjo de cabelos escuros tomou ele mesmo mais um gole do café, avaliou a manteiga por um momento antes de empurrá-la para o canto do prato e devorou mais um pedaço de panqueca antes de continuar.- Uma fatia de pão e um pouco de queijo com mel foi tudo o que ele ingeriu junto com um pouco de suco de laranja. E sim, a maioria de nós é vegetariana.

Bob assentiu, pensando na velha possuída que pedira um bife cru no restaurante antes de começar a arrancar pedaços do pescoço das pessoas. Olhou de Gabriel para Michael com uma expressão curiosa, abriu a boca para fazer uma observação e então deu de ombros.

- Fale. - disse o arcanjo que, ao contrário de Michael, era muito menos paciente e não gostava de meias palavras ou coisa do tipo.

- Gabriel. - Michael pediu e Bob apenas olhou para os dois novamente sem entender.

- Você ia dizer algo. - explicou Gabriel alcançando o bule de café e servindo-se de mais. - Continue o que estava prestes a dizer.

Bob deu de ombros.

- Eu ia perguntar se vocês são imunes a marcas de chupões, mordidas e etc. porque não estou vendo nada parecido... a vista pelo menos... e me pareceu que vocês estavam tendo um reencontro e tanto a noite passada.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num segundo Gabriel estava engasgando com o café e Michael estava curvando-se sobre si mesmo, a gargalhada rica e cristalina inundando a cozinha iluminada, ao som das asas agitadas do outro arcanjo. Bob apenas espetou uma panqueca no prato ao lado com o garfo e encolheu os ombros.

- Como... ousa... - ofegou Gabriel cheio de indignação mas também de café, tentando em vão parecer muito irritado e possivelmente uma ameaça mas falhando horrivelmente ao não conseguir parar de tossir. A gargalhada de Michael também não ajudava em nada o efeito geral.

- Oh vamos lá! - Bob derramou um pouco de mel sobre suas panquecas e não ignorou seu pedaço de manteiga - Eu ouvi vocês dois lá no restaurante e vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo antes de você virar pra mim aquele olhar de derreter bujão de gás ontem à noite. E pra constar, eu só estava me certificando de que vocês não iam derrubar a casa ou algo assim... eu não ia ficar espiando.

Gabriel lançou um olhar rápido e chocado para Michael que parara de gargalhar e apenas olhava para eles tentando não rir. Estava sendo tão bem sucedido nisso quanto Gabriel em sua tentativa de revolta indignada. O irmão assentiu e o arcanjo fechou a cara imediatamente. Era um ser celestial que gostava e muito de discrição e não ficava nem um pouco satisfeito em ser alvo da curiosidade de outros, muito menos de um mortal!

- Isso é inaceitável. - resmungou.

- Está tudo bem, Gabriel. Isso nunca foi segredo. - Michael declarou naquele seu tom calmo e quieto servindo-se de mais um pouco de suco de laranja.

- Em casa talvez não... - começou Gabriel e Michael olhou-o com uma clara expressão de "Por favor..." (Nota da Autora: Mais para "Bitch please..." na verdade) ao qual o irmão respondeu com um suspiro irritado antes de continuar - Mas aqui? Não é da conta deles o que nós somos um para o outro, Michael!

- Não é da nossa conta, mas ei! não é como se vocês fossem exatamente discretos, certo? E como vocês chamam isso que vocês são? Amantes, namorados... fraternidade com benefícios...?

- Amantes é tão bom quanto qualquer outro nome se você precisa de um. - Gabriel olhava para Michael com fogo no olhar e não do tipo que acabava nas atividades que Bob com certeza achava que os dois tinham se engajado noite passada- Nós nunca nos preocupamos com isso embora Raphael muitas vezes tenha nos chamado de Tolos Apaixonados mais de uma vez.

- Romântico. - observou Bob sem nenhum sarcasmo, ainda as voltas com suas panquecas, e Gabriel se levantou derrubando a cadeira num movimento irritado das asas. - Calma com essas coisas, amigo. Elas são meio perigosas... eu não gostaria de sentir o carinho delas de novo na minha barriga. - e para Michael que apesar de aparentar uma certa seriedade estava se divertindo muito com a expressão aborrecida do irmão. - Então nada de pecado pelo que entendi.

Gabriel olhou-o com uma expressão confusa que substituiu a irritação pelo menos por alguns momentos.

- Por que alguém consideraria a palavra pecado para o que sentimos um pelo outro? - indagou ele tomando Bob de surpresa. - Vocês criaram tantos significados tolos para coisas que deveriam ser simples... mancharam de vergonha e perversidade atos que deviam apenas encerrar pureza e paixão sem saber o verdadeiro significado de pecado. - ele olhava Bob com algo muito próximo de impaciência e um leve desprezo. - Eu arrancaria sua cabeça aqui e agora se você não fosse apenas uma criança ignorante dos assuntos dos adultos.

- Okay, cara, escute aqui...

- Já chega. - a voz de Michael foi firme e fez os dois se calarem imediatamente. Ele começou a juntar os pratos e canecas enquanto os outros dois se olhavam como duas crianças que acabavam de discutir na mesa do café da manhã sendo repreendidas pela mãe. - A única maneira de eles aprenderem é sendo ensinados, Gabriel, portanto Bob tem todo o direito de perguntar e dissipar suas dúvidas e equívocos. - olhou para o humano - Gabriel não tem tanta experiência em lidar com sua espécie como eu então ambos terão que ser pacientes.

Os dois fitaram Michael e então se entreolharam novamente, uma pequena trégua se formando, muda, entre eles.

- Nada de pecado. - afirmou Michael colocando pratos e canecas dentro da pia. Automaticamente Bob começou a guardar o resto das coisas na geladeira e na despensa, ainda olhando Gabriel de lado. - Nossos sentimentos são apenas considerados um tanto tolos dado que amar um indivíduo de maneira diferente que a seus outros irmãos e irmãs é encarado como algo infantil e imaturo.

- Irmãos e irmãs? Então existem anjos femininos? - Bob estava realmente começando a ficar fascinado com aquela coisa toda mesmo que pudesse ver pelo canto dos olhos a cara feia de Gabriel. - Sempre pensei que isso fosse mais coisa de Hollywood e de filmes pornô.

Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente mas franziu o nariz pela menção do filme pornô, não por qualquer outro motivo que não o de achar de puro mau gosto a ideia de colocar anjos nesse tipo de mídia.

- Gabriel, você pode endireitar a cadeira, por favor? Obrigado. Sim, existem anjos femininos, mas não existe nenhuma diferença entre nós e ninguém considera nossas irmãs um gênero a parte.

- Mas vocês têm... como posso dizer... - Bob tentou colocar seus pensamentos em palavras e descobriu que não era muito fácil. - Vocês possuem diferenças, certo? Naquela noite depois que Gabriel aqui saiu voando atrás de três garotos e um recém-nascido para assassiná-los eu pude ver muito bem que pelo menos uma parte da sua anatomia é, e funciona, igual a nossa.

Gabriel estreitou os olhos.

- Do que ele está falando, Michael? O que ele viu? - obviamente ser chamado de assassino importava bem menos do que a ideia de alguém invadindo a privacidade de seu irmão.

Bob ergueu as mãos num gesto de paz.

- Não leve a mal, amigo, mas seu irmão não é exatamente mediano e aquelas calças dele eram mesmo justas...

Gabriel avançou para Bob e Michael se colocou entre eles encarando o irmão com uma expressão que era um aviso bem claro. O outro arcanjo quase rosnou mas recuou assim mesmo.

- Eu ainda estava com uma ereção depois que você me deixou no restaurante aquela noite, Gabriel, é só. Bob estava ferido mas não estava cego quando o resgatei de trás do balcão. - essa resposta pareceu deixar Gabriel mais calmo e talvez algo convencido mas Michael voltou-se para Bob novamente - É uma questão de vontade, na verdade. Podemos ser anatomicamente idênticos a vocês se quisermos. A maioria de nós nem mesmo possui um corpo, existindo como puro pensamento e energia para melhor desempenhar suas tarefas, outros não possuem mais do que uma semelhança superficial com os seres humanos e não se interessam por detalhes anatômicos como sistemas reprodutores. - ele voltou a apoiar-se no balcão da cozinha enquanto Gabriel continuava de pé do outro lado da mesa e Bob sentava-se novamente com uma desagradável sensação de que era sua vez de lavar a louça do café.

- Então vocês dois escolheram ser anatomicamente idênticos a nós da cintura pra baixo?

Michael sorriu, divertido.

- Sim. Os anjos que entram mais em contato com a sua espécie acabam adotando alguns de seus traços, por escolha própria e por curiosidade. - ele olhou com afeto para Gabriel- Eu fui o primeiro de nós dois e Gabriel apenas me seguiu para me agradar.

Era realmente interessante, pensou Bob ao olhar para Gabriel, de repente descobrir que anjos podiam corar.

- Mas naquela noite foi a primeira vez que você reagiu daquela forma, Michael. - disse Gabriel em um tom de curiosidade, pegando Bob de surpresa uma vez mais. - E foi a primeira vez que eu respondi a suas provocações com um ardor que eu jamais tinha experimentado antes.

- Wow. Primeira vez que vocês tiveram um caso de pau durice um pelo outro? - Bob assoviou. - Eu realmente não esperava por essa. Estou falando com os virgens mais velhos que já conheci na vida.

Gabriel pôs a mão sobre os olhos e encostou na parede. Aquela conversa era um pesadelo para ele mas Michael parecia estar se divertindo. Por outro lado, Michael sempre se divertia em fazê-lo sofrer.

- Estávamos sob muita pressão, Gabriel e aqui as sensações se tornam mais... terrenas, por assim dizer.

O outro arcanjo meneou a cabeça parecendo considerar aquilo como tendo algum sentido então deu de ombros. Era fascinante ver as asas dele encolherem-se com o gesto como se tivessem vida própria e Bob teve que se forçar a virar o rosto de volta para Michael...e a pia com as louças para lavar. Michael pareceu perceber a direção de seu olhar e Bob imediatamente procurou mais algumas perguntas.

- Isso quer dizer que ontem a noite foi a primeira vez de vocês ou o reencontro não foi assim tão apimentado quanto eu imaginei?

Com um último suspiro exasperado Gabriel foi até Michael e o empurrou de lado com uma das asas para poder alcançar a pia. Resolvera que lavar a louça era mais interessante do que continuar ali parado ouvindo um mortal e seu irmão dissecarem a intimidade dos dois.

Não passou despercebido a Michael o alívio na expressão de Bob ao ver outra pessoa se encarregando da tarefa, claro.

- Você tem certamente uma imaginação fértil. - foi a resposta de Michael e Bob percebeu que a disposição dele para responder aquele tipo de perguntas tinha acabado pelo menos por hora.

Quando Bob voltou para o quarto para trocar de roupa e verificar suas bandagens Michael aproveitou para se aproximar do irmão, que o olhou de lado enquanto enxaguava sua caneca de pandinha.

- Não fique de tão mau humor, Gabriel. É normal que ele fique curioso... não é sempre que se pode discutir o sexo dos anjos com dois anjos.

- Você estava se divertindo. Você ainda está se divertindo, Michael. Se era isso o que queria me mostrar a respeito do bem de que eles são capazes eu não estou vendo nenhuma maravilha até o momento.

Michael não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para correr os dedos cuidadosamente pelas plumas curtas na curva das asas de Gabriel. O arcanjo estremeceu e o olhou feio. Quando Michael repetiu o gesto e aproximou-se mais, os lábios perigosamente próximos da orelha do maior, Gabriel abriu a asa jogando o irmão para o outro lado da cozinha.

O barulho de um arcanjo sendo jogado contra a parede atraiu imediatamente a atenção do humano paranoico no quarto dos fundos e Bob apareceu no corredor, sem camisa e carregando a espingarda, já procurando a origem do conflito. Ao ver Gabriel calmamente puxando um pano de prato para começar a secar a louça e Michael do outro lado da cozinha tentando se levantar do chão com o máximo de dignidade que era esperada de um General das Forças Angélicas, o homem suspirou e baixou a arma.

- Arrumem um quarto, pelo amor de Deus. - disse e voltou para o seu próprio para terminar de se vestir.

**ooo000ooo**

TBC...

E no próximo (e último capítulo) finalmente o Lemon! (povo ainda chama de Lemon...¿)


End file.
